White Christmas
by riatha
Summary: Prentiss odia la Navidad, sobre todo cuando se acuerda de lo mucho que le gustaba a JJ. Al menos Todd también la odia. JJ/Prentiss y Prentiss/Todd. Muy subtextual.


Se acerca la Navidad y Prentiss la odia un poco más cada día que pasa. El ambiente en la central debería ayudar a que le gustara algo más, pero tanto entusiasmo la pone aún más nerviosa.

Morgan se pasea por la central cantando villancicos casi a gritos, Hotch siempre sonríe con indulgencia y menea un poco la cabeza, al final siempre le hace callar, pero cuando pasa un rato se sorprende a sí mismo tarareando.  
Reid dice odiar la Navidad, pero lleva un jersey con abetos y una bufanda con copos de nieve y a veces le marca el ritmo a Morgan del villancico que sea que esté cantando y cuando ponen el árbol con luces junto a la puerta, sus ojos se iluminan.  
García celebra la Navidad desde hace tanto tiempo que a Prentiss no le sorprendería encontrarla el año que viene celebrando la Navidad en tirantes. Lleva más de un mes deseando _Felices fiestas_ cada vez que se despide y repartiendo caramelos y chocolatinas. No es que Emily se queje, de esto último, pero. En el fondo, a Prentiss le hace esbozar una sonrisa cada vez que entra a su guarida y la encuentra llena de luces y adornos de Santa Claus. (Claro que Prentiss no puede evitar sonreír cada vez que va allí sea cual sea la época del año).  
Y Emily pensaba que Hotch y Rossi no eran del tipo navideño, pero les sorprende un día planeando la lista de regalos de Navidad como si tuvieran cinco años, así que ya no está tan segura.  
(Prefiere no pensar demasiado en porqué esa lista la hacen entre los dos y porqué hablan tan cerca y con tanta familiaridad, la verdad)  
Todos hacen planes para pasar la Navidad con sus seres queridos y a Prentiss le parece un poco triste eso de no tener nadie. Sabe que podría ir a visitar a sus padres, pero no le apetece tener que coger dos aviones para ir a la otra punta del mundo y pasar la Navidad con miles de invitados de los que sólo sabe el país que representan en un hotel exclusivo en el que luego acabará durmiendo sola.  
Lo más triste de todo no es que no tenga nadie con quien pasar las navidades, sino que la persona con quien le apetece hacerlo las celebrará con un hijo en brazos y ella no será la que esté a su lado.  
_Cada día odia más las navidades._

Lo dice un día en voz alta en la central y se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, porque en serio, nadie debería recibir esa clase de miradas. La que le lanzan Morgan y Reid, la que recibe luego de García cuando Todd lo comenta en la comida. Esa clase de mirada compasiva.  
No quiere recibirla de nadie más.  
Excepto que horas después, la de Todd está acompañada de algo más.  
_Interés._  
Eso no le molesta tanto.  
(Aunque no le hace especial gracia que Morgan le cuente a Todd lo que sea que le haya contado)

***

De vez en cuando lo nota. O no la nota, que es un poco lo mismo.  
Levanta la mirada y en vez de una cabellera rubia tonteando con ella se encuentra con una morena tonteando con Morgan.  
No le agrada el cambio. (Aunque más bien es que no le agrada la pérdida).  
Al menos Todd parece odiar la Navidad tanto como ella.  
_No como JJ._

_Están en casa de Prentiss y JJ ha comprado un disco de Diana Krall. Prentiss insiste en que de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, odia los villancicos.  
-¡Pero es Diana Krall!  
A Prentiss es argumento no parece convencerla, así que JJ hace lo que toda manipuladora como ella haría en su situación, la ignora y pone el disco.  
La primera canción no está mal y Prentiss se ve obligada a reconocer que canta bien y que:  
-No parecen villancicos.  
-Te lo dije.  
Se quedan calladas y sentadas en el sofá, con JJ ligeramente apoyada sobre Prentiss, que tiene una mano sobre el pelo rubio y lo peina distraídamente.  
Entonces suena White Christmas.  
-Es mi villancico favorito.  
-Es bonito-. Le da la razón Prentiss.  
Cuando acaba, JJ se levanta y lo vuelve a poner.  
-Cuando era pequeña, siempre quise bailarlo con alguien.  
Se queda ahí de pie, mirándola de esa forma, y claro, no puede decir que no.  
Prentiss se levanta y se acerca a ella torpemente, coloca sus manos alrededor de la cintura de JJ y ésta le enreda los brazos en el cuello.  
-¿Bailas?  
Es consciente de estar colorada, pero aun así, saca fuerzas para susurrárselo al oído a JJ, la cual sonríe y junta la mejilla con el hombro de Prentiss balanceándose un poco.  
Bailan apenas sin moverse, sólo tocándose y notando a la otra respirar; dan pasos pequeñitos y cuando la canción acaba se quedan un rato más abrazadas y paradas en medio del salón._

Cuando Prentiss recuerda ese tipo de cosas odia incluso más la Navidad.  
De hecho, le dan ganas de coger la Navidad y darle patadas hasta que sangre y deje de ser tan brillante y tan… navideña.  
_Realmente odia esos días._  
Claro que entonces Todd la invita a tomar una copa después del trabajo "para idear nuevas estrategias de interrogatorio" y el día mejora un poco, es bastante menos odiable y en general se le olvida todo (JJ) un poco.  
Al menos hasta el día siguiente.


End file.
